efedsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ricky Banks
| zamieszkały = | muzyka = "Rumble, young man, rumble" by | stajnia = | efed = Wrestle Show FederationHigh Voltage Wrestling | poprzedni_efed = Wrestle Show Federation Extreme Wrestling Federation | status = Face | styl = Brawler | trener = | debiut = (EWF Wrestlepalooza XC) | rekord = 3-2-2 (WSF) 1-0-2 (HVW) 1-0-3 (EWF) | osiągnięcia = WSF World Heavyweight Championship EWF Evolution Championship | emerytura = }} Richard Banks (ur. w ) bardziej znany jako Ricky Banks jest amerykańskim wrestlerem, aktualnie związanym z High Voltage Wrestling. Karierę zawodniczą zakończył w Wrestle Show Federation w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie został pierwszym w historii WSF World Heavyweight Championem. Banks jest największym fanem telefonów komórkowych wśród wrestlerów. W swojej dotychczasowej karierze zdobył też EWF Evolution Championship. Kariera Początki kariery - High Voltage Wrestling Ricky Banks rozpoczął swoją przygodę z polskim wrestlingiem w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Stoczył tam jeden (przegrany) pojedynek. Niespodziewanie dla niego, EWF zniknęło z wrestlingowego świata na bardzo długi czas. Banks nie zamierzał rezygnować z kariery w biznesie. W roku Piotr Balicki stanął na czele nowopowstałej federacji High Voltage Wrestling, gdzie Banks, dzięki swoim rozmiarom dostał pracę jako ochroniarz. Jeszcze przed debiutem federacji, Balicki mianował go swoim osobistym ochroniarzem, a zarazem szefem całego HVW Security. Już podczas pierwszej gali Under Pressure, Banks i jego ochrona mieli poważne zadanie do wykonania. Podczas walki Husara, doszło do zamieszek na trybunach. Zamieszki te wywołali pseudokibice Śląska Wrocław, którzy kibicowali Patriocie, który przegrał swój mecz. Próbę tą, ochrona HVW z Ricky'm na czele zdała celująco, wyprowadzając krewkich fanów (w tym Husara) poza budynek Hali Ludowej. Na początku swojej przygody z HVW, Banks miał problemy z menadżerem Vladem Biggmaczyńskim. Pierwotnie panowie nie lubili się, jednak z czasem ich zawodowe relacje zaczęły przeradzać się w koleżeństwo. Doszło do tego, iż Vladowi udało się namówić Banksa na debiut w ringu HVW. Vlad wyznaczył Banksa, na rywala Oscara Knifera, który musiał wygrać ten mecz by zachować pracę w federacji. Do walki doszło na Under Pressure IV, gdzie, w pierwszym w histori HVW Ladder Matchu, Banks pokonał Knifera. W wyniku tej walki Knifer został zmuszony do opuszczenia HVW. Do podobnej sytuacji doszło już na kolejnej gali. Na Under Pressure V Banks znów robił za chłopca od brudnej roboty i miał zmierzyć się z Johnny'm Thornpike'iem, w meczu którego stawką był kontrakt tego drugiego. Tym razem, dzięki pomocy Nicky'ego Damage'a i Husara zwyciężył Thornpike i zachował pracę w federacji. Banks i Biggmaczyński mogli zrewanżować się już na zbliżającym się PPV - Baltic Mayhem 2008... Na pierwszym w historii HVW Pay-Per-View, n.K.w. (Husar i Damage) mieli walczyć o HVW Tag Team Championship przeciw nieznanym rywalom. Tymi rywalami okazali się właśnie Biggmaczyński i Banks, którzy jednak musięli uznać wyższość Niższej Kultury Wrestlingu. Tego samego wieczora, HVW przestało istnieć, po tym jak zostało wchłonięte przez Extreme Wrestling Federation. Extreme Wrestling Federation Pierwsze tygodnie Banksa w EWF, nie były niczym specjalnym. Początkowo robił za "łącznika" pomiędzy HVW Originals a Piotrem Balickim, który miał zakaz wstępu na gale EWF. Przyjaźń Ricky'ego z Vladem Biggmaczyńskim już nie istniała, jednak sam Vlad, starał się jakoś załagodzić sytuację. Aby to udowodnić zagwarantował Banksowi walkę o EWF Evolution Championship. Na Wrestlepaloozie XCII pokonał Destroyera i Shamana zdobywając swój pierwszy tytuł w karierze. Na kolejnej gali Banks dostał jeszcze większą szansę. W walce wieczoru mierzył się z Jupiterem o jego HVW World Championship. Walkę jednak przegrał. Po walce on oraz Alex Scorp zaatakowali Jupitera, który do tej chwili był nieformalnym liderem HVW Originals (w rzeczywistości, na polecenie Balickiego, liderem był Banks). Tuż po tej gali, Banks oddał EWF Evolution Championship i odszedł z federacji. Powrót do High Voltage Wrestling W roku Piotr Balicki reaktywował High Voltage Wrestling. Niespodziewanie pomógł mu przy tym skruszony Vlad Biggmaczyński. Swoją dawną pracę w federacji odzyskał także Ricky. Dodatkowo został mianowany osobistym asystentem prezesa Balickiego. Jego pierwszym zadaniem na Under Pressure VI było sędziowanie jednego z pojedynków pierwszej rundy HVW Pro Pain Games. HVW ostatecznie upadło w kwietniu 2009 roku, natomiast Banks powrócił w rodzinne strony do USA. Wrestling *'Finishery i ulubione akcje' **'Cali Driver' (Back to belly piledriver) **'Westside Story' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) **Spinning Spinebuster **Double Underhook Suplex **DDT **Inverted sitout side powerslam **Take it to the Bank (Crucifix hold spun out into a cutter) **Slingshot shoulder block **Torture Rack Tytuły i osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' **EWF Evolution Championship (1 raz) *'''Wrestle Show Federation **WSF World Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) Historia walk (5-2-6) Kategoria:Wrestler